1. Field
Embodiments relate to emission control line drivers, organic light emitting display devices using an emission control line driver, and methods of controlling luminance of an organic light emitting display device. More particularly, embodiments relate to an emission control line driver, an organic light emitting display device using an emission control line driver, and methods of controlling luminance of an organic light emitting display device that are adapted to arbitrarily adjust a width of an emission control signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various flat panel display devices that are lighter in weight, smaller in volume than cathode ray tubes have been developed. Such flat panel display devices include, e.g., liquid crystal display devices, field emission display devices, plasma display panels, organic light emitting display devices, etc.
Among the flat panel display devices, an organic light emitting device may display an image using organic light emitting diodes that emit light by recombining holes with electrons. Such organic light emitting display devices may generally be advantageous as they may be driven with relatively less power while having a relatively rapid response speed. More particularly, organic light emitting display devices may employ a transistor for each pixel, and the transistor may be employed to supply a current corresponding to a data signal to the respective organic light emitting diode to generate light.
Such organic light emitting display devices may include a data driver for supplying the respective data signal to data lines, a scan driver for sequentially supplying a respective scan signal to scan lines, an emission control line driver for supplying a respective emission control signal to emission control lines, and a pixel unit including a plurality of pixels that are connected with the data lines, the scan lines, and the emission control lines.
The pixels included in the pixel unit may be selected when the scan signal is supplied to the scan lines and may receive the respective data signal from the data lines. The pixels receiving the data signals, respectively, may display a predetermined image while generating light having a predetermined luminance corresponding to the respective data signal. Emission time of each of the pixels is controlled by the emission control signal supplied from the emission control line. In general, while the emission control signal is supplied to be superimposed on the scan signal supplied from one scan line or two scan lines, the emission control signal sets pixels receiving the data signal to a non-emission state.
Currently, research for optimally setting luminance of a panel to correspond to external light intensity is being conducted. For example, it may be possible to control the luminance of the panel by adjusting a number of bits of data based on the external light intensity. Simpler and/or improved methods and/or devices for controlling a luminance of a panel based on external light intensity are desired.